landleven_gamesfandomcom-20200214-history
Seeds
Seeds are what a Landleven farmer plants or sows in plowed plots on his or her farm. Planting "Click to plant" is the usual introduction when you hover over an empty plot. You click and are taken to the "Seeds" section of the store, where all possible seeds should be arranged in approximate order of the level at which they become available. (A few seeds, however, are in other sections.) Click on the "Buy" button of your choice and it gets planted in the plot you clicked if you have enough coins. An alternative introduction is that you will be invited to click to plant whatever you last planted. Just click and it's done if you have enough coins. Paying If you don't have enough coins, you will be taken to the panel for spending real money on bundles of play money. (If you were in full screen mode, you will lose that.) If you decline to buy play money, you can go to the barn and sell something. Seeds available by Level 7 (name followed by buying price and growth time then notes if any) :Clover 15 (4h, sell for 20 or feed to cow for milk worth 25 (or make a Good Luck Lei) - but ideally not till pollinated or you don't get honey) :Radish 10 (5m, sell for 11, "valid before level 9"; after level 9 you can sell the produce but cannot plant) :Grape 105 (10h, sell for 116 or make wine or a couple of dozen other things) :Lavender 45 (6h, sell for 51 or use in over a dozen things) :Wheat 35 (12h, sell for 48 or send to Dutch Mill or Donkey Mill or feed to other animals etc) - a good choice if you can visit only twice a day - earn 13 coins per planting, or more for other uses such as flour :Vanilla 34 (5h, sell for 41 or make beverages, beauty products, etc) :Carnation 35 (4h, sell 41 but wait till pollinated if you have a Super Beehive - and there are other uses) :Corn 60 (20h, sell for 80 or feed to chickens or Donkey Mill or other machines) - a good choice if you can visit only once a day - earn 20 gold per planting, or more for other uses such as eggs from chickens :Oat 39 (6h, sell for 47 or turn into flour, cookies, etc) :Pasture 15 (1h, sell for 17 or feed to cattle or goats or hat machine) - excellent value if you can harvest it within a couple of hours, and still good value if it waits for 4 hours, because you add 13 coins to the purchase price as soon as a goat turns it into milk and a further 19 coins when that becomes cheese: theoretically 32 coins per hour of plot time :Cucumber 42 (2h, sell for 45 or feed to animals, such as Buffalo, or make salads or pickles) - reasonable choice for planting within an hour of dinner or another appointment when pasture could not be harvested when ready, though pasture with a goat may still be better value as noted above :Cactus 60 (10h, sell for 69 or feed to Dromedary or make a lei)- a good choice if you can visit only twice a day - earn 9 gold per planting, or more for other uses; but eventually you will be able to make more profit with Cranberry :Chardonnay 57 (9h, sell for 68 or make Champagne - 81 - with the Wine Maker) - a good overnight crop but garlic also 9 hours and more profitable in pasta and Garlic Sauce :Tomato 20 (16h, sell for 37 but 2 dozen other uses, mostly pizzas and salads and Ketchup) ;Seeds under "Specials" :Purple Rose 45 (5h, sell for 52 or process with costly gear or buildings) :Love Rose 70 (12h, sell for 86 or make something, e.g. dried 95) :Blue Cornflower 35 (6h, sell for 45 or process) :Vigorous Herb 220 (12h, sell for 235 or use fancy gear to add value) ;"Special Seeds" :Enchanted carrot 100 (24h, sell for 126 - or make pricey candles if you have a Beauty Shop) :Halloween Pumpkin 86 (6h, sell for 95 or put into any of 5 products) :Halloween Sugar 50 (14h, sell for 66 or make candy, cookies, etc) :Heart Chocolate 80 (10h, sell for 92 or make cookies 225 with a Cookie Machine) :White Pumpkin Pack 3 RC to unlock (2h, then put it in a Carving Machine or Pudding Machine) :Christmas Chocolate 112 (6h, sell for 120 or use in Donuts etc) category:seeds